1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sprinkler comprising a nozzle support having a nozzle unit.
2. Prior Art
In the case of sprinklers there is a need to be able to choose the sprinkling width and also the specific sprinkling density, so that the particular different requirements can be met. Hitherto adjustment has taken place by regulating the water feed quantity, by adjusting the angle or by similar measures, but the results have not been satisfactory in all cases.